Elevator
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: It wasn’t originally intended for Sweeney Todd, I guess I just stuck the character names in them. Um...it may be a bit confusing. It is a Ben/Nellie. I’m sorry if you hate it cuz it really doesn’t relate to Sweeney Todd much. Real Summery Inside!


Takes More Than One Elevator Ride

**Full Summery: A story that takes place throughout a series of elevator rides. I thought it would be fun and kind of creative. Uh...You should definetly read the authors note, it would help you understand it a lot better. Thanks!**

**Authors Note: It wasn't originally intended for Sweeney Todd, I guess I just stuck the character names in them. **

**Um...it may be a bit confusing. **

**It is a Ben/Nellie. **

**I'm sorry if you hate it cuz it really doesn't relate to Sweeney Todd,**

**I just thought it'd be kind of fun to put them in modern day and tell a story that way. Um, so here you go! **

**Please Review! **

**Elevator**

**The elevator dark**, **and old looking**,

Nellie stepped inside pressed the button for the 30th floor and waited 'til the red hallway carpet wasn't there anymore.

The elevator went up, and stopped on level 9, picking up Benjamin on the way. He entered too. "Are you living here now?" She asks. He nods.

She presses the button and stands and waits silently for the elevator to come to a complete stop before stepping off, just slightly glancing back.

**The elevators neon blue**,** and green,**

taking you to the top of the New York nights building, Benjamin steps inside and presses the button for the 15th floor,

and waits, it stops on floor 7, and Nellie steps in, with a simple wave and a push of a button. "Party?" She asks.

He replies: "I dunno maybe just a few drinks." She nods and he steps out, before her, and she follows him like a puppy dog all the way 'til he vanished.

**The elevators red and grand, fragile looking.**

fit for a queen. Nellie steps inside and looks around, presses 31.

It goes all the way up, making no stops on the way.

**The crickety old wooden elevator**,

Benjamin steps in, lets his fingers trace the numbers before settling on 40.

He leans back against the old wood, before the elevator pauses at 4. Ten floors to go for him.

She slips inside, and notices that her floor has already been hit. "Little crowded." She observes. He nods, noticing her beauty.

Her auburn curls, and milky white complexion. Beautiful indeed. Noticing this, the ride went much faster, and they both squeezed out at floor 40.

**Christmas. The elevator is ornamanted with little golden balls to go with the already green carpet.**

The sound of laughter and music is drowned out when the elevator doors close. Nellie stands, hits the 'Garage' floor and twittles with her red dress.

The elevator takes a pause on the 6th floor, and let's in a very annoyed looking Benny. "Have fun?" She asks him jokingly as they ride down six floors.

He gives her a look. "You look good in that dress." He observes. "Thank you." She replies when the elevator takes a thump and ends up on the bottom floor.

"Merry Christmas!" She waves and turns off the alarm to her black pontiac.

**The golden railings of the glass elevator tower of San Francisco. **

The summer heat, and buzz of tourists run by, catching a ride on the elevators, as well as buisness men in suits and ties.

Benjamin steps in and hits the Lobby button. "Wait!" A voice calls out, "Hold the elevator!" She screams, running as fast as she can in her wedges.

He sticks a hand between the doors, preventing them from closing. She steps in with a greatful smile. "Thank you. Normally these things are packed." She says.

He returns the smile, and takes his time to observe her figure in the tight short sundress she's wearing. "What?" She asks noticing him staring.

"Nothing." He replies innocently, turning away.

**The light in the elevator flickers on and off, and the numbers on the buttons are barely visible. **

Lugging around a huge Juicy Couture shoulder-bag, Nellie gets into the elevator confused by which button she presses. She observes her surroundings.

She shudders at how haunted the elevator looks, and then chuckles at herself for being so silly. She carefully examines the fading numbers.

She squints and leans closer trying to make out if that number is a three or a two. She sighs, and just clicks on both of them, hoping that there'll be a sign.

The elevator stops on the second floor, letting Benjamin in. He too squints closely to see the numbers...fingers lingering on the seven.

She informs him quietly, that what he thinks is the seven is the nine button, all the numbers are completley mixed up.

He thanks her, and hits the actual seven button...waiting quietly for it to reach Nellie's floor.

**The office elevator is meerly for transportation. **

The blan coloring of the walls and the carpet make it clear that your in nothing more than an ordinary buisness office.

The buzzing of secrataries running around make it clear that it is a busy office.

And it is, standing in the smack dab center of New York City. Though it seems late, Nellie's day is just beginning.

She hits the alarm to her mini-cooper, and steps into the silver elevator that will take her up to several hours of hell.

The elevator stops at the Lobby. She gives a wave to the lady at the front door that she sees everyday, but doesn't know her name.

Benjamin steps in, fussing with his tie, and nervously giving Nellie a wave. "Law?" She asks him, curious.

He nods nervously. "How'd you get into this firm?" She questions, knowing his...unlawful past. He doesn't answer her.

"I have to meet my boss today in office 415, do you know where that is?" He fumbles with the papers in his hands.

"Oh, so you're my new lawyer? Suzanne interviewed you didn't she? Told me I had a new lawyer." She gave him a big smile.

"You're my boss?" He asks stunned, as the elevator stops on the fourth floor, letting both of them out.

**The big elevator that overlooked the entire cruise ship sped up and down from floor to floor. **

"Who's room?" He asked her quietly, realizing the presance of other people in the elevator. "Mine." She replies just as quietly.

She leans foward to swipe her card, allowing he to access the fourteenth floor, and get a series of glances. She leans closer to Ben, as she noticed the stares.

The ride is long, but quiet because of all the stops. When it reaches the twelth floor, two kids dripping wet and wrapped in towels step in.

The elevator is big, so there's plently of room. The older boy reaches to get his key card to swipe, but notices the button has already been punched.

He shruggs and gives the two a big smile. A smile that both of the adults returned brightly, until they reached the fourteenth floor.

The boys ran out, leaving the two adults fumbling to hastily get to the room as quickly as they could.

**The crowded city is decorated with more neon lights than normal because of the New Year. **

The two escape into the quiet silence of their hotel, avoiding the Las Vegas crowds during New Year's eve.

"What time is it?" Benny asks, as he pulls her into the elevator. She reaches into her Coach purse to retreive her Verizon pebble phone.

"11:45" She replies. He nods. "What, are you tired? Does Benny wanna go beddy-bye?" She teases with a smirk. "Don't I get a new years present?" He pouts.

"Tonight." She answers, her smirk turning into a smile she was trying to avoid. All of a sudden, the elevator comes to a jerk towering over the city of Las Vegas.

"Shit." She curses. "We're stuckkk." He whines. "Though I must admit, the view is beautiful." She nods her head from side to side.

He laughs at her. They stand in silence for at least 13 minutes, before she breaks out into an insane laughter.

He gives her a funny, but no surprised look. "Time?" He asks again. She rolls her eyes, and breathes heavily from her random laugh.

She pulls out the phone again, shifting her weight from her left Marc Jacob's boot to her right. "11:58." She tells him.

He leans closely to her, giving her a peck on her lips. "It is very beautiful." He agrees, obseriving the CVS sign in the distance.

She laughs, and catches his lips. He forces her mouth bigger, so he can slip his tongue in. They pull apart seconds later.

"I love you." He pants. "And I you." She returns, giving him another kiss. But that's not enough, she leans in for another.

"Let's get married." He says, looking into her hazel eyes. "And to think that we were both against relationships with their bosses..." She giggles.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asks impatiently. "Yes." She whispers, as the city of Las Vegas whoops and cheers in a New Year.

**The white elevator lined with gold carries them to their room. **

"Do I have to carry you in?" He whines. "It's Traditional!" She playfully says. "Alright then!" he shouts, punching the number fifteen on the keypad.

She laughs again, as they wait silently for the elevator to reach the fifteenth floor.

The ride goes back fast. He leans over, and scoops her around her big poofy white wedding dress.

**The small elevator carefully transports the couple up several stories. **

"Baby clothing shopping!" He laughs, as he wraps both his arms around his pregnant wife. "Yes. We did the cribs last week!" She says excitedly.

He simply can't help but to roll his eyes, squeezing a girlish giggle out of her. "Love you." he adds. "Love you too." She returns, smiling.

"And the new baby." She chimes in. "Yes, I love her too." He smiles, feeling his wife's round belly before squeezing out of the elevator,

chasing after Nellie to get to the clothing she's fawning over.

**The same blan elevator in New York greets them after a long holiday break. **

"You're going to sit quietly in the office with Ms. Suzanne okay?" Nellie coos to her little girl, stroking her hair.

"Yeth Mummy." She says excited to go to work with her mum today. She bounces up and down, making the elevator shake.

"Are we seeing those clients today?" He asks, changing the subject. "What clients?" She questions confused.

"The Versallis with the airport issue that's blown up into some huge thing..." He trails off searching for her eyes. "Yes. Today. We see them." She answers.

The moment the elevator takes the stop they all get out. They have a lot on their minds. Nellie gives her little girl a kiss on the head and pushes her toward

Suzanne, her secratary. "Well isn't it Mr. and Mrs. Office affairs." She says sarcastically, taking Nellie's little girls hand to stand behind the wooden desk.

"Your clients are waiting in the board room." She informs them, before showing the little girl a snowglobe that just hapenned to be sitting there.

**The elevator is decorated with a lovely pine wood, with very vibrant greek markings on it. **

Nellie and Benny step on, pressing a button, both clutching their binders to them. "They have us come here..." He complains.

"Oh hush, this is the biggest case yet..." She responds, hitting him lightly. The ride is slow...making no stops. "Where did we first meet?" She asks.

He takes a moment to consider her question, before presenting her with a small smile. "In an elevator in London..."He responds to her question quietly.

She just nods, and walks out of the elevator very buisness like, still cluching the poor binder.

**The small bedroom is furnished with blue and white furniture, welcoming the bright and early morning. **

Nellie wakes up in the huge white bed serving as the centerpiece of the master bedroom. She yawns, looking out the window.

For a moment, she feels strange. She regconizes nothing around her. For some reason, her mind leads her to think that

she was a pie baker, and man named Sweeney Todd she was in love with was a barber that worked above her...

"_I had the strangest dream..."_ She thinks. _"Just another Benny dream...only there were elevators...what's an elevator?" _

She shruggs, and opens her eyes a little wider to see a city with towering buildings. She covers her mouth to prevent from screaming.

"_In my dream...I was a lawyer!! I know nothing about law!"_ She thinks to herself...however the strange feeling only lasts for a minute.

She shakes her head and vividly feeling as if she was in a bakers body...she checks to make sure she isn't crazy in the mirror.

She sighs happiily knowing that she's not the baker...thought it felt so real for a moment. She turns to see Benny snoring quietly next to her.

She laughs and thinks silently in her head... _"I wonder how life would be if I was a baker..."_

**End Note: Review?**


End file.
